Common Goal
by Nightfly123
Summary: It is 1297 and the Scottish army led by the legendary Scottish hero William Wallace are about to face the English army at Stirling bridge while the legendary English Hero Robin Hood and his merry men rob from the rich and give to the poor but what both legendary heroes don't know is that they would end up working together to fight for the very things that they have in common.


**Hello Everyone. Here is my new story which is called Common goal and it is a cross-over between Robin Hood and Braveheart. I got this idea since Robin Hood might have lived in the time of William Wallace. (1200 or 1300). I hope that you will enjoy it.**

It is 1297 and Scotland is about to fight their first major battle against the hated English who have been causing them pain and misery ever since Edward the first came to the throne after Alexander the third of Scotland died.

The Scots were lead by William Wallace who had a personal grudge against the English since they killed his wife Murron after they had tried to rape her against her will which caused Wallace to get even more angry at the thought.

The battleground is Stirling bridge which is a very narrow bridge and it is the only way to get into Scotland and it is also William Wallace's biggest advantage over the English Army who stood on the other side of the bridge.

"Hey William" said a voice that caused the Scottish hero to turn to see his co-commander and ally Andrew Moray looking at him. "I am glad to fight for our country's freedom from these evil English".

"As do I my friend" said William, smiling. "If we win this battle then we have got a great chance of freeing Scotland once and for all".

"I agree, let's beat these cowards" said Moray, determinedly.

"You read my mind" agreed William as he and Andrew Moray turned their attention to the over side of the bridge.

Soon they saw the English army starting to cross the bridge and drew back 3 times until they eventually had decided to send over diplomats to offer William Wallace peace terms so they can avoid fighting.

William Wallace felt tempted by the offer but he wasn't going to just let the English get away with what they did to both the Scottish people and his wife Murron who he loved dearly until she was taken away from him by the English.

"William, we come to offer you peace and stop this madness so no one will have to die here today" said the English diplomat.

"You tell your English friends over there that we didn't come for peace but to avenge our country" said William, sternly. "Go on or I will have to kill you to prove my point".

The English diplomat nodded fearfully as he walked straight back across the bridge to deliver the message to the English army who were waiting patiently for news on what William Wallace said.

They finally got their answer when the English diplomat told them what William Wallace told him and they were happy to oblige for a battle against William Wallace and his Scottish army at the bridge.

"Men, we have come this far to prove to these English cowards that we are free men" said William. "Let them know that They make take our lives but they will never take our FREEDOM!".

Cheers went up from the Scottish army as they were eager to defeat the English army and avenge their loved ones that the English so brutally killed without mercy and without the slightest bit of remorse.

William Wallace and Andrew Moray along with their Scottish army waited until the right amount of English soldiers had crossed the bridge and then William Wallace gave a single blast of his horn to start their attack.

The English army were caught by surprise as the Scottish army attacked from both flanks and they started to cut down the English one by one until the English soldiers that had crossed had decided to run back over the bridge with the Scottish army in hot pursuit.

* * *

Meanwhile in England, a gang of outlaws were stealing from the rich and giving to the poor which made them famous especially their leader who's name would forever be remembered by history: Robin Hood.

Robin Hood and his merry men were the English people's only hope against the evil Sheriff of Nottingham who would mercilessly take money from the poor in order to make himself rich.

"Hey Robin, I heard something interesting from the villages" said one of the merry men which consisted of Allan A Dale, Will Scarlett, Little John, Much and friar Tuck.

"What is it Allan?" asked Robin, interested.

"I heard that Scotland has rebelled against us" said Allan.

"Scotland?" asked Little John, shocked.

"Yep and the rebellion started by a Scottish man named William Wallace" said Allan.

"I have never heard of him" said Much.

"Me neither but I would be interested to meet him" said Robin, happily.

"But he hates us" said Much, shocked by what Robin had said.

"I know because we are treating his country bad" said Robin. "We are suppose to help people not kill them".

"It's also goes against God's wishes to attack one's country" said Friar Tuck. "We are not allowed to take away another country's freedom just to preserve our own".

"Also, this William Wallace guy is probably an outlaw himself" said Robin. "He and I have something in common".

"What's that?" asked Much.

"To keep our country's freedom and to protect our people from oppression" said Robin. "He is angry at the fact that we are oppressing and killing his people at will".

"I think that we should trust him" said Will Scarlett. "Besides like you said Robin, he and you have something in common".

Robin Hood nodded his head in agreement before he along with his merry men began to eat their dinner which was deer that they had recently poached while also listening out for news about William Wallace.

* * *

Back with William Wallace, he and his ally Andrew Moray along with their Scottish army had the English army trapped since Stirling bridge was very narrow and had no room for the English to maneuverer.

The English soldiers that had attempted to cross the bridge to safety were slaughtered by the angry Scots who were full of both hate and anger as they continued to kill the English soldiers who very much were dead-meat.

Finally the English army had enough and retreated back across the border into the safety of England while William Wallace and his men rejoiced in their moment of victory against the hated English.

Unfortunely for Wallace, his second in command and ally Andrew Moray had been one of the handful of Scottish casualties which effectively meant that he was now on his own and it was his sole responsibility to lead Scotland to freedom.

"You fought well my friend, rest in peace" said William to his dead ally.

"William, you need to hear this" said Stephen, an Irishman from Ireland.

"What is it?" asked William Wallace.

"It seems that there is a man called Robin Hood" said Stephen.

"Robin what?" asked William Wallace since he never heard of Robin Hood.

"Robin Hood" repeated Stephen. "He is an English Outlaw robbing from the rich and giving to the poor people of England".

"An Outlaw hmm" said William Wallace. "So he outside the law of his own country?".

"It seems that way" said Stephen.

"Ok, I want to meet him" said William Wallace. "But he tries to kill any of my people then I will personally kill him myself".

William Wallace and his Scottish army marched to Edinburgh so William can tell the nobles about the mysterious man called Robin Hood since it seems that he can be their greatest ally in the war against the English.


End file.
